The present invention relates to a damper device that includes an input element to which power is transmitted from a motor, a first intermediate element to which power is transmitted from the input element via a first elastic body, a second intermediate element to which power is transmitted from the first intermediate element via a second elastic body, and an output element to which power is transmitted from the second intermediate element via a third elastic body.